Various types of travel pillows are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a hand positional travel pillow that includes a medial protuberance disposed upon a first side of a pillow member, said medial protuberance disposed to accommodate a user's thumb and thenar when each of a respective first soft surface and a second soft surface are contacted to either of a user's hands, whereby a strap member, disposed to secure the pillow member to each of the user's respective hands, is reversible by transition over the medial protuberance and positional tensioned across each of the first and alternately the second soft surfaces, as desired, for use with the pillow member engaged against each side of a user's head.